ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Over the Pride Lands Wall
this is a retelling of Cartoon Network's Emmy Award winning miniseries Over the Garden Wall like you never seen it before as it set in the world of The Lion King AU. Plot The series follows two half-brothers lion cubs, Wirt and Greg (voiced by Elijah Wood and Collin Dean respectively), who become lost in a strange jungle called the Unknown. In order to find their way home, the two must travel across the seemingly supernatural forest with the occasional help of the wandering, mysterious and elderly elephant (Christopher Lloyd) and Beatrice (Melanie Lynskey), an irritable Kingfisher who travels with the boys in order to find a gorilla called Adelaide, who can supposedly undo the curse on Beatrice and her family and show the half-brothers the way home. Wirt, the older brother, is a worry-prone teenager who would rather keep to himself than have to make a decision. His three passions are the clarinet, poetry, and interior design, but he keeps this private out of fear of being mocked. On the other hand, Greg, the younger brother, is all about play and being carefree, much to Wirt's chagrin and the danger to himself and others. Greg carries an afircan bullfrog (Jack Jones), whose name is undetermined and who can communicate only through singing. Stalking the main cast is the Beast (Samuel Ramey), a black leopard who leads lost souls astray until they lose their hope and willpower and turn into "Edelwood trees". Cast and Characters Main Cast *Khary Payton as Rafiki, a mandrill who tells the story of the show *Matthew Broderick as Simba, a lion *Nathan Lane as Timon, a meerkat *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, a warthog *Elijah Wood as Wirt, a lion cub *Collin Dean as Gregory (Greg), a lion cub *Melanie Lynskey as Beatrice, a kingfisher who is actually a lioness cub cursed as a kingfisher *Christopher Lloyd as the Elephant (Woodsman) *Jack Jones as Greg's Frog *Samuel Ramey as the Beast, a black leopard Various voices *Emily Brundige as Sara, a cheetah *Mark Bodnar as the North Wind *John Cleese as Quincy Endicott, an ostrich; Adelaide, a gorilla *Tim Curry as Auntie Whispers,a hyena *Noureen DeWulf as Pumpkin Gal *Frank Fairfield as the Toy Maker, a chimpanzee *Chris Isaak as Enoch, a serval *Shirley Jones as Beatrice's Mother *Janet Klein as Miss Langtree, a giraffe *Thomas Lennon as Jimmy Brown, a okapi *Sam Marin as Mr. Langtree, a giraffe *Judah Nelson as the Cloud City Reception Committee *Bebe Neuwirth as Margueritte Grey, a gazelle *Jerron "Blind Boy" Paxton as the Vervet Monkey (Highwayman) *Cole Sanchez as Jason Funderberker, a warthog *Shannyn Sossamon as Lorna,a meerkat *Fred Stoller as Fred the Zebra *Deborah Voigt as Queen of the Clouds *Audrey Wasilewski as the Tavern Bushbaby Species *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Lion (Panthera leo) *Malachite Kingfisher (Corythornis cristatus) *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Australopithecus (skeletons) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caam) * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Red-backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) * Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) * Jentink's Duiker (Cephalophus jentinki) * Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) * Tawny Eagle (Aquila rapax) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Lappet-faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) * Ruppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * White-backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) * Hooded Vulture (Necrosyrtes monachus) * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Common Agama (Agama agama) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Plains Zebra (Equus Quagga) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) * Red-legged Sun Squirrel (Heliosciurus rufobrachium) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * African Civet (Civettictis civetta) * Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) * Ring-tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) * Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) * African Wildcat (Felis lybica) * Bat-eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) * Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Nile Crocodille (Crocodylus niloticus) * Nyala (Nyala angasii) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) * Tiger (Panthera tigris) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Caracal (Caracal caracal) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * American Bison (Bison bison) * Cattle (Bos taurus) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) * White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) * Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) * Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) * Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) * Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Asian Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinerea) * American Badger (Taxidea taxus) * Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) * Llama (Lama glama) * Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) * Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) * North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Blue and Yellow Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) * Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis)White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) * Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) * Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) * Eurasian Eagle-Owl (Bubo bubo) * Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) * Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) * American Robin (Turdus migratorius) * House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) * American Crow (Corvus brachyrynchos) * Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) * Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) * Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) * Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Boa Constrictor (Boidae) * Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) * Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) Tome of the Pride Lands (pilot) Wirt and Gregory grow tired of walking, so they borrow a car from a romantic songwriter De Brazza’s monkey named John Crops. They travel to a town of small mammals, unknowingly bringing crows and other dangerous animals along with them, but they manage to escape while John Crops finds a lover. Episodes The Old Grist Den Rafiki tells the story about Wirt and Greg, along with a frog that Greg attempts to name, are lost in a jungle and are met by a kingfisher and later an elephant. They are informed by the old Elephant that they are lost in the Unknown and warns them of "The Beast". Taking them to his oil lion den, Wirt and Greg decide to stay for the night but problems arise when Greg leaves a trail of candy that a wolf, which they mistakenly believe to be the Beast, follows them. Greg knocks out the Elephant, the two brothers run from the wolf, resulting in the destruction of the mill and the wolf being squeezed and returned to its original form, an african wild dog. The Elephant, angry at their actions but still forgiving, tells them to follow the path but warns them to beware the Beast, as he and the two brothers go their different ways. The cubs keep on rambling as they walk through the woods as a kingfisher watches them in the trees. Hard Times at the Huskin' Bee Beatrice, the kingfisher, joins the brothers and their frog after they help her out of a bush. The trio arrive in a strange village, Pottsfield, that appears to be deserted. They find that the town is holding their annual harvest festival in a barn, which is disrupted by their arrival. The residents, who seem to be living pumpkins, sentence the trio to a few hours of manual labour. After being freed, the brothers decide to follow Beatrice to a gorilla named Adelaide, who she claims can help them get home. Schooltown Follies Wirt and Beatrice come across a school full of animal students being taught by a giraffe teacher, Miss Langtree. She mistakes them for students and tells them to join the class, which Wirt does. Meanwhile, Greg and some of his new-found animal friends are chased by a gorilla and they hide in the school. Greg cheers everyone up by adding molasses to the potatoes that they're having for lunch. The next day, a benefit concert is organised for the school, which earns enough money to keep it open. Wirt trips over the gorilla, revealing that it was Miss Langtree's missing fiancé, Jimmy Brown an okapi, stuck in a costume. Songs of the Dark Lantern Wirt and Greg visit a tavern to ask for directions to Adelaide's house. The tavern people warn the brothers about the Beast and reveal that the creature turns creatures into trees of oil to burn in his lantern. Wirt steals a zebra named Fred and finds Beatrice unconscious next to the Elephant, and Wirt and Greg ride off with her. Meanwhile, the Beast reminds the Elephant that the flame inside his lantern contains his daughter's soul, and that he must cut down Edelwood trees so the fire can keep her alive. Wild Love Wirt and Greg claim to be the nephews of the wealthy and eccentric ostrich named Quincy Endicott so they can steal two cents from him to pay for a ferry that will cross the river. In order to distract him, Greg, Greg's frog, and Fred convince Quincy to search for a ghost he supposedly saw one night. Beatrice reveals to Wirt she was once lion, but she and her family were cursed by a kingfisher. She explains that Adelaide is the only one who can change them back. Wirt reveals he has a crush on a cheetah back home named Sara. The groups reunite and discover that the ghost was in fact Quincy's neighbour and that their two mansions were actually connected. The two embrace each other and award Greg a cent each for his help. Lullaby in Frogland Wirt, Greg, Beatrice, and Greg's frog sneak aboard the ferry, which is filled with clothed frogs. They disguise themselves as a member of the ferry's band, which soon starts performing, with Wirt reluctantly playing a bassoon. Greg's frog unexpectedly starts to sing. When they arrive to their destination, Beatrice, who had been acting strangely throughout the ferry ride, tries to convince them to stay in the Unknown and not to visit Adelaide. That night, Beatrice flies away and is unknowingly followed by Wirt and Greg to Adelaide's house. Beatrice had originally planned to give them both to Adelaide as slaves in exchange for a pair of scissors that would lift the curse off herself and her family, but she had a change of heart as she grew attached to the brothers. Adelaide attempts to capture Wirt and Greg, but is killed by Beatrice. Beatrice attempts to explain the situation, but Wirt is hurt by her betrayal and runs away with Greg. The Ringing of the Bell Greg, Wirt, and Greg's frog encounter the Elephant, who warns them that the Beast is ready to claim them. They run from the Elephant and come across a lonely den in which they come across a young meerkat named Lorna who warns them to hide, as her care-giver Auntie Whispers is coming. Auntie Whispers a hyena uses a bell that can control Lorna with its ringing. Auntie Whispers reminds Lorna that she makes her constantly work so that "she won't become wicked". The brothers help Lorna to escape by helping her finish her housework early. Just before they leave, Greg and his frog accidentally awaken Auntie Whispers, who warns them to stay away from Lorna or they will be eaten. Lorna suddenly transforms into a horrific demon. Greg shakes his frog, who has eaten Auntie Whispers' bell, and Wirt commands the demon to leave Lorna's body and never return. Lorna decides to stay with Auntie Whispers. After leaving Lorna and Auntie Whispers, Wirt begins to lose hope of ever leaving the Unknown, which pleases the Beast who is watching from afar Cubs in the Jungle The brothers and Greg's frog sail down a lake, where they hear the Beast's singing, and Greg remains hopeful while Wirt has given up. They reach land and sleep under a tree for the night. Greg has a dream of an angelic cloud city, where he is welcomed by its residents. The festivities are cut short when the North Wind is released and starts destroying the city, but Greg manages to defeat it. The Queen of the Clouds appears to Greg, allowing him one wish as a reward. He wishes to find his way home, but the Queen informs him he cannot return home with Wirt as the Beast has already claimed Wirt, who is covered in Edelwood branches. Greg instead wishes to take Wirt's place, and leaves with the Beast. Wirt awakens and chases after them, but falls through a tree and nearly drowns before being eaten by crocodilles only to be revaled that they were helping him. Into the Unkown Taking place before the events of the first episode, on Halloween at a zoo, Wirt has just finished making an audio cassette tape for his crush, Sara. He fashions a costume out of an old Santa Claus hat and a marching band cloak. Greg gives the tape to Sara's friends, who tell Wirt that he should hurry, because a warthog, Jason Funderberker, was planning on asking her out at a party that night. Trying to retrieve the tape, they end up at the party. Wirt meets up with Sara, who invites him to go to the human graveyard with her and her friends. He declines and tries to get the tape from her jacket. However, Sara comes back for it, leading Wirt and Greg to sneak after her and her friends. At the human graveyard, the group is telling ghost stories when Greg tries to cause a distraction for Wirt. A animal control car pulls up and star preparing get the animals back to the zoo, but they take him seriously and run off, with Wirt and Greg scaling a wall at the edge of the graveyard. At the top, Wirt notices Sara finding the tape in her jacket and he panics. They jump off the wall and onto a set of train tracks on the other side. Wirt blames Greg and his stepfather for ruining his life, but Greg pays no attention and picks up a frog in the bushes. A train comes down the tracks, heading straight for them. Wirt and Greg jump out of the way, but roll down a steep hill and into a lake, knocking them both unconscious. Wirt then wakes up after the events of the previous episode, and finds himself in a nest with Beatrice's family. He thanks them and heads off with Greg's frog into a herd of animals to look for his brother. The Unknown After leaving Wirt with her family, Beatrice navigates through the herd to find Greg, who she sees performing meaningless tasks for the Beast. She is whisked away by the strong wind and crashes into Wirt, who was asking various animals if they had seen Greg while holding his frog, and leads him to where she last saw Greg. As the sun sets, having used up what little Edelwood he had left, the Elephant ventures into the jungle and finds Greg transforming into a new Edelwood tree. The Elephant attempts to free Greg before fighting the Beast away from the clearing as Wirt and Beatrice arrive. He asks Wirt to return his "rock fact" rock that he stole from Mrs. Daniel's exhibit for him once he is gone, to which Wirt refuses, and decides to name Greg's frog "Jason Funderburker" to cheer him up as he tries to break the Edelwood branches off. Wirt then sees the Elephant knocked down at his feet as the Beast appears, offering to keep Greg's soul alive inside the lantern in exchange for Wirt taking over the Elephant's duties in keeping it lit. Wirt is tempted to accept this offer, but he realizes that the flame within the lantern is actually the Beast's own source of life. After explaining this to everyone in the clearing, Wirt frees Greg and asks for Beatrice to come with them. But she declines as she wants to return home and admit to her family that she is responsible for their curse. Wirt gives Beatrice Adelaide's magic scissors, which Wirt had kept from their encounter, sheepishly admitting that he had kept them from her out of spite. They head off as the Elephant, mortified to learn that Edelwood trees grew from the bodies of the lost and that he had never been keeping his daughter alive, resists the Beast's lies and extinguishes the lantern, ending the Beast's life once and for all. As the herd continues to move Beatrice's family saw Wirt and Beatrice they were so proud and Beatrice told them what happened and they forgive her and so they travel along side the elephant, the buffalos that help Wirt free from the Edelwood tree and a troop of mandrills and there leader would help heal Greg and when they reach the Green Lands the buffalos and mandrills went on and then a herd of elephants realize there leader and he told them that he it was a lie they went and move on and as for Wirt and Beatrice and her family Wirt turn them back into lions and After Wirt and Beatrice say their goodbyes, they were off to were they came and Rafiki's story is over, Timon and Pumbaa asked questions of what happened and Simba wants to know, but he didn't want to and they left Rafiki's tree they said there see ya laters Simba didn't realize that a story would have many questions like did they return back to were they came from then he finally fell asleep and it became dark, then, Wirt wakes up under the lake and pulls Greg and his bullfrog to the surface, passing out as the police and the people from the zoo show up. The brothers are taken by the zoo. Wirt wakes up next to Greg, Sara, and her friends. Sara tells Wirt that she hadn't listened to the tape yet, as she doesn't own a cassette player. Wirt offers for her to listen to it at the lion exhibit, which she accepts. Back in the Unknown, the Elephant is standing in melancholy when his daughter comes out of the bushes, having been actually alive the whole time. The other Unknown residents are shown to be living much happier lives as a result of Wirt and Greg's influence, including Beatrice and her family restored to lion form. Rafiki sings in a tree branch, and Greg returns the stolen rock back to Mrs. Daniel's exhibit. Transcript *Main Article: Over the Pride Lands Wall/Transcript Gallery *Main Article: Over the Pride Lands Wall/Gallery Trivia *Main Article: Over the Pride Lands Wall/Trivia Also See *The Lion King: Reborn Credit *NaturalWorldLover- for the species that would appear in the miniseries Category:The Lion King Category:Over the Garden Wall Category:AnimalLover63's Ideas Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-drama Category:Warner Bros. Television